1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to jewelry accessories and, more particularly, to an interchangeable jewelry accessory for accessorizing a setting-mounted gemstone which includes an ornament support base having an ornament support section for supporting a plurality of decorative ornaments adjacent to the setting-mounted gemstone and a setting-engaging clip section projecting from the ornament support section which includes at least one projecting arm having a releasable securement device thereon, the releasable securement device operative to releasably secure the projecting arm on the gemstone setting such that the ornament support section is supported generally adjacent to the gemstone for accessorizing the gemstone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different kinds of jewelry have been produced throughout the long history of jewelry production, but one of the most consistently popular types of jewelry produced is the single gemstone mounted on a setting which in turn is then mounted on a ring, necklace, pendant or the like. Such mounted gemstones include diamonds, rubies, sapphires, etc., and the gemstones are usually mounted on a gold or platinum setting. It is also common to find semi-precious stones such as amethysts, garnet, and other such stones mounted on similar settings to highlight the singular nature of the gemstone. To date, however, a person wearing such a stone does not have the opportunity to "personalize" the gemstone beyond the mere act of choosing the cut, type, and setting for the gemstone.
Various types of jewelry enhancement devices have been proposed in the prior art, including such devices as shown in Monderer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,237, Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,556, and Burrell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,220. Each of these prior art devices discloses a variation of the same theme, namely, to provide a way in which the jewelry may be modified or its appearance changed to coordinate with various outfits. However, of the various prior art devices shown, none are designed to enhance the appearance or uniqueness of a solitary mounted gemstone beyond merely exchanging one for another. There is therefore a need for such a device. It is also important that any jewelry enhancement device be unobtrusive and not obstruct any part of the solitary gemstone itself, which should be the focus of the jewelry piece in any event. Clearly, any device which attaches or mounts to the gemstone itself would necessarily obstruct a portion of the gemstone and might actually render it less valuable in the eyes of persons viewing the piece. It is therefore an important object of any such jewelry enhancement device that the solitary gemstone actually be enhanced by the addition of the device and not devalue.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved interchangeable jewelry accessory for accessorizing a setting-mounted gemstone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable jewelry accessory which may be removably mounted to the setting of the gemstone and highlight the gemstone by partially surrounding the gemstone with tasteful ornamentation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable jewelry accessory which includes a setting-engaging clip section for removably and releasably securing the gemstone-enhancing ornaments adjacent the gemstone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable jewelry accessory that can be used on virtually any type of setting, including pyramidal or prong settings used for ring-mounted gemstone settings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable jewelry accessory which contemplates the use of many different kinds of ornaments to be mounted adjacent to the gemstone so that the wearer of the gemstone may accessorize the gemstone according to the whims of the wearer.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable jewelry accessory that may be quickly and easily added to a jewelry piece and which is attractive, stylish and non-intrusive.